Can you keep a Secret?
by Ran Mouri
Summary: What if Shindoh Shuichi was nothing more than a lie. A supposed fan sends Shuichi a strange device, it's not a game nor a present, it's a message. "Its time to go home." X-over with DIGIMON 02


A/N: I know this is about the craziest ideas I have had in a while.... more so one would expect this one to be a humor fic more than a really plotted one, that's why I've been debating about writing this one or not… for now I guess I'll post the first chapter and see what happens ne?  
  
I hope you enjoy.  
  
Can you keep a secret?  
  
By Ran Mouri.  
  
"Nya K-san!!! I feel NAKED!!" Wailed Shuichi Shindoh, vocalist of Bad luck as he and the rest of his band debated on the next presentation's outfit. So far his best friend Hiro and his little boyfriend Suguru were happily sporting black pants and silk shirts, very classy if you asked Shuichi….  
  
The problem was HIS outfit…  
  
Only a small black top and leather hot pants! He knew bikinis that covered more than that!!!!  
  
"Maa maa Shindoh-kun! I'm sure the whole effect will be done once the make up lady finishes!" Sakano tried to sooth the almost hysteric singer… true, Shuichi could dress in the most strange and laughable outfits (Banana, schoolgirl, battery… you choose) but he had never dressed in something so bluntly sexual.  
  
It made him nervous…  
  
"Please Shindoh-san!" Smiled a pink haired woman about three years older than Shuichi himself. "I know what I'm doing." With that she took a huge bag and started lining his eyes with different colors, powdering his shoulders and what not…  
  
Half an hour later she stopped and frowned…  
  
"That won't do…" She said pouting. "I think you should use a coat that makes the hot pants and top stand out, or the whole effect will be just skin." She said logically.   
  
Shuichi loved the idea and immediately went to the closet for the red one with feather lining he had seen a while ago.  
  
Both singer and make up lady smiled at each other and continued working.  
  
"That's it! It's perfect!!" Beamed K as he saw the woman's finished work. The three members of Bad luck were ready to shine. He rounded them once or twice while sakano paid the woman for her art and she vowed in good bye.  
  
"Take care Mimi-san!" Waved Shuichi with a huge smile on his face.  
  
The woman blinked.  
  
"How did you know my name Shindoh-san?" Unconsciously a hand came to play with a lock of her pink hair.   
  
Shuichi gulped…  
  
"It's ahh…. Ehh… written on your bag?" All the presents blinked and looked down to the purple bag the woman held in her hand, bright yellow letters spelling M-I-M-I on the front.  
  
"Oh, right." She blushed in embarrassment and waved back "Take care minna!!" Without another word she left.  
  
The band and managers smiled, complimenting Mimi's work happily… no on noticed the tired look that suddenly fell over Shuichi's eyes, still staring at the door the woman had left by.  
  
"Shindoh-kun?" Sakano asked taking him off his thoughts.   
  
"Yes?" He looked up and saw his friends now free of make up and back into their traditional clothes. Only he stood dressed in what was now dubbed, the TOKYO BAY CLOTHES!  
  
"Well, a boy is here to see you, K says is just a fan but he said it was very important, a life or death business." Sakano said, ignoring completely how K snorted in the background.   
  
"Uh?" Shuichi blinked. He sure had fans coming o the studio inventing the most amazing stories just to see him, but he had never had one telling him that it was such a serious matter, even Sakano had believed him.  
  
"Oh!" K cried then. "He sent you this gift!" And reaching for his pocked the blonde manager produced a yellow and white device that didn't look like anything they had seen before.  
  
"He he… your fans sent you game boys Shuichi. Maybe they see your life with Yuki is that bored!" Joked Hiro as he saw the strange artifact, but even though his words would have sent his pink haired friend raging about how fun life with his beloved Yuki was, this time he stood quiet, his violet eyes wide as he stared at the device K held in his outstretched hand.  
  
"Iori…" He whispered and ran out of the studio. Sure that said "fan" would still be waiting for him outside. Not even minding to take off his flashy outfit.  
  
"SHUICHI!! WAIT!!!" Cried Hiro in surprise. Of all the years he had known the pink haired boy he had never talked about anyone called Iori.  
  
* * *   
  
"Miyako, CALM DOWN!!" Yelled an enraged red head as he tried to pry his overly enthusiastic purple haired friend from the store she was now latching for dear life. "You can buy all this junk back home!!"  
  
"Noooo!!!!" Cried Miyako. "Back home Shindoh Shuichi doesn't exist!!! Come on Koushiro!!! Pleeaaaaaaaaseee I'll never see a guy as hot as him in my life!!!" The shopkeeper, an elderly woman stared at the pair as if they were crazy, of course bad luck existed everywhere.  
  
The she blinked…  
  
'poor child, she must live in a country were Japanese things are not very common and she wants to take the handsome boy from her OWN country to stare and remember what is waiting for her in Japan.' (ok, old people sometimes do that, at least my grandma does)  
  
With a beatific smile the old woman neared Miyako and Koushiro with a promotional Bad Luck bag and handed it to the girl. "here you go." She said. "I hope you enjoy it."   
  
A huge smile lit Miyako's face and she hugged the old woman tightly. "Sankyuu Madam!!!" She cried happily.  
  
With a sigh Koushiro grabbed her by the arm and dragged her off the store, it they thought that a yelling young woman in her early twenties, latched at the door of a store and a tall man about 25 trying to latch her off was a weird sight… They never thought what would look like the same tall man dragging the almost melted woman with an impossibly huge grin on her face down the street.  
  
"You sure we can't live in this side Koushiro?" Miyako asked, hugging her bag to herself.  
  
"NO!" He yelled. "We're here to meet Iori, he by now must have done YOUR job!"  
  
"Not fair." The woman pouted.  
  
* * *   
  
He couldn't believe he was doing this…  
  
Entering NG studios with a dozen of red roses in his arms and a confident (although forced) smile on his handsome face.  
  
'Well' Yuki Eiri thought. 'I DID break his weird game boy last week. I'll take him to a fancy dinner or something romantic. He'll forgive me' it was odd to see the stoic blonde novelist biting his nails and hopping his energetic pink haired lover would forgive him but this time he thought he would expect anything from Shuichi.  
  
It happened every year, or so Hiro had told him, Shuichi would spend all September in a strange, overly mature, unpredictable mood, which resembled even a widow mourning.  
  
So he had seen his lover every night that month, sitting by the huge balcony window and staring at the moon while holding the green and white device in his hands, staring at it as if he had lost his best friend, and the blue and white device, twin to the one he held in his hands had laid innocently over the coffee table.   
  
Yuki had been mad, he had even said please for his lover to come to bed with him…. HIM!! BEGGING!!! But shuichi had just smiled sadly at him and stated that he preferred sleeping in the couch that night… and so the whole month.  
  
At the edge of his patience the blonde had slammed his fist down the table, making the blue and white thing jump and land on the floor with an accustomed `CRACK!´.  
  
Shuichi's eyes had widened and filled with tears as he kneeled by the broken object, picking it gently in his hands and letting out a soft sob.  
  
Yuki felt like shit at that moment.  
  
Shuichi was so sad he wasn't even wailing like usual… he was just sobbing softly while still staring at the broken screen, he finally raised his eyes to look at yuki, not with anger or hate… just confusion…  
  
Why had he done that?  
  
Why?  
  
Yuki had left the apartment at that moment. Unable to face Shuichi's heartbroken face.  
  
The rest of the week flowed like that… Yuki would get up from bed and would find his breakfast waiting for him in the kitchen. Shuichi wouldn't even look at him when he came into the room. He spent his nights in the living room trying to fix his game. Sometimes even crying softly.  
  
And Yuki had stayed all night staring at him… hoping for a signal.  
  
He had given a detailed description of the game to all the toy stores in Japan to find one equal to it. But all just shook their heads saying that such a device was not from them. Then he tried American, Seitz, Chinese companies…  
  
None worked that game…  
  
So replacing it was out of the question…  
  
He stood then waiting for the elevator to arrive when he felt steps coming down from the stairs. Confused he turned to see his lover coming out, searching frantically the lobby of the building and nearing a younger kid with brown hair and huge green eyes.  
  
What?  
  
Shuichi had stared at the boy for a moment before breaking into uncontrollable sobs, hugging him tightly and resting his pink head in the boy's shoulder.  
  
"Look at yourself!" He was whispering between sobs. "You've grown so much Iori-chan… you are as tall as I am…my god…" The boy who was crying himself, tried to comfort the distressed singer, caressing his hair and whispering back.  
  
"Look at yourself… what's with the pink hair?"  
  
Both stared at each other and just laughed, tears still in their eyes.  
  
Yuki frowned…  
  
Shuichi had just passed by his side and ignored him completely, the he had run into the arms of another man whom he was sure was another bad luck fan…  
  
He would give the pink haired cheater a piece of his mind then!  
  
He was about the near the embracing couple and beat the crap of the brown haired brat that dared to steal Shuichi away from him when a woman's voice stopped him.  
  
"SEE KOUSHIRO!! IORI STAYED GETTING BAD LUCK STUFF LIKE ME!!" She said in victory while nearing the boys. A huge blush spread across her cheeks as she touched Shuichi's shoulder reverently.  
  
"Shindoh-sama. My name's Miyako Inoue and I'm the hugest fan of your music! Please don't mind my cousin Iori, he tends to be a little…" A whack in the head stopped her nervous rambling.  
  
"Idiot!" Hissed Iori. "I was doing my job, unlike you." He said pointing at the shopping bags she held in her arms.   
  
"Why you…" Soon a fight broke loose in the expensive lobby, the brown haired teenager and the purple haired young woman were yelling at each other the most variated insults. Some even calling their whole genealogic tree .  
  
Yuki, from his hiding spot just stared at Shuichi who was now hugging a red haired man about Yuki's age, the man just smiled and hugged him back, whispering nonsense in his ear.  
  
'That slut!!!" thought yuki.  
  
"Will you two SHUT UP!!!" Yelled the red head hitting the squaring couple on their heads. "Iori, you should know better than pick on Miyako like that." He scolded the younger boy who just pouted. "As for you!!" his dark eyes landed on the girl who was trying to hide behind Shuichi without success. "You should always be more alert Miyako. You know why we came here and now we had to go home!!"  
  
"WHAT!?!?" Cried Miyako in despair. "But you said we wouldn't go home until we had found Dai…." Her eyes widened and she looked closely at Shuichi who just smiled gently back at her.  
  
Yuki blinked in confusion.  
  
"Good to see now I'm a bishonen worthy of your adoration, Miya-chan." The pink haired boy said, trying not to laugh at the perfect imitation of a goldfish the woman was doing.  
  
"Da…. Da…. DAISUKE!!!" She cried in horror. Shuichi just shook his head.  
  
"No no. No more Motomiya Daisuke now… just call me Shindoh Shuichi ne?"  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: I know… weird! I had this idea for a long while since I think Daisuke Motomiya from Digimon 02 and Shuichi from the ovas look very much alike! I hope you like this and maybe you can help me out with some ideas of what's going to happen next ne?  
  
Reviews as always help me fuel the immense inspirations my fics need (since my so supposed muse is just a lazy ass) ^^ 


End file.
